Dipper's new CRUSH
by GravityFallsStories
Summary: It's about Dipper Pines, having a new crush, obviously.. it all again once started when Dipper is already 15, and went again to the Mystery Shack for more adventure but, suddenly, Dipper meets a girl that has so many similarities to him, and there's this awkward feeling that they felt for each other, is it love? or are they just friends? let's find out..
1. Author's Intro

Intro of Gravity Falls Stories,

 **Dear readers, this story is about Dipper (which is 15 yrs. old already..) and a 15 year old girl he met named Crystal (no offense guys. if you don't like this. just, don't read it)at the Mystery Shack. dipper is really**


	2. WERE BACK GRAVITY FALLS!

**Dipper's POV.**

 **Ahhh, once again back to Gravity Falls! I miss this town so much, 3 years already passed, still lucky that me and Mabel managed to visit here, A LONG SUMMER IS COMING. Yup! You're right! Soos is the one managing the Mystery Shack! With her girlfriend eventually, *sobs* I feel bad for myself, am I not really that lovable? Mabel has a boyfriend, Wendy has a boyfriend, Soos has a girlfriend, Uncle Stan and Ford are happy sailing their Stan O' War boats, and there's me! SADLIFE HUH?**

 **"Hey Dawg! Whatcha doin?" Soos said, "uhh, nothing special, why'd you ask?" I replied, "can you help me? I'm just getting prepared to tour the tourists.." Soos said with a smile, "alright, fine.." I grinned.**

 **"and here is the founder of the Mystery Shack!" Soos said while showing the crooked statue of Grunkle Stan, *giggles* "hahaha, Soos" I whispered to myself, I walked backwards trying to reach the water bottle on my right side cause I'm to lazy to turn around when I suddenly bumped into someone.**

 **"ouch! Oh no my camera!" a girl that I bumped shouted, *freaks out badly* "uh..eh..I..I didn't mean to bump you, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, "yeah, I'm alright but my camera fell, can you help me find it?" the girl asked, "uh..sure!" I replied, "oh there it is! Can you reach it for me?" she said, "of course." I said with a big smile, idon't know but she is kind of pretty.. ah wait what did I just said? Dipper you're being sooooo CRAZY! Remember when you fell in love with Wendy? She just broke you're heart okay? Stop it DIPPER!... " uh, yeah.. HI! I'm Mason.. sooo.. are you new here? Sorry about a while ago" I mumbled, "Oh, it's okay, By the way my name's Masey, so do you have a nickname or something?" she replied, "uh yeah, it's Dipper.." I grinned, "oh my gosh! That's my nickname too! So how did you got you're nickname?" she said curiously, "I kind of have this birthmark on my forehead and it's a constellation of the big Dipper so that's why.." I replied, "oh really? Here's mine!" she lifted her sleeve and showed me her birthmark, "so mine is the little dipper, it's placed on my shoulder, hahaha, it's funny that our nicknames are the same and our names are similar.." she frequently said with a big smile, "so what are you up to? By the way, do you live here?" I asked, "actually, no, I'm just having a vacation here with my grandma.." she answered, "same to me.. so where are you from?" I asked again, "PIEDMONT CALIFORNIA!" we both shouted, "woah! Were so similar to each other!" she said, "yep! I guess so.." I blushed, WHAAAAAAAAAT? SHE ALSO LIVES IN PIEDMONT CALIFORNIA? THIS IS CRAZY! WHY THE HECK AM I BLUSHING? DIPPER! STOP IT!**

 **"so, since I'm new here.. can you guide me about the mysteries of Gravity Falls?" she asked, "why? Do you also love mysteries and dangerous adventures?" I also asked, "totally! So that's why I decided to spend the summer here, because there are so many wonderous secrets of GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON!" she replied, "you know, I kind of think were twins or something, cause I love adventures and mysteries too!" I showed her the Journal 3, "here look at this,it's a journal made by my uncle Ford, this is how I solve the secrets.." I said, she examined the pages closely and said "ANOMALOUS! OMG! I have been looking for books like this! I'm so hapy to find someone just like me!" she shouted, "you bet! Come on! Let's search for some mysteries!" I shouted, and we both ran to the forest…**

 **SO! THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1! WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER 2! ~DAHLIA**


End file.
